


Please, Just, Harder!

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Trolls in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan is in heat, and as much as you'd like to just pail him until he can't walk, you know that you really shouldn't be rough with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Just, Harder!

You kiss his neck, then flick your tongue over his gills. As much as he acts like he can handle it, you know it drives him insane, and him being in heat probably doesn’t help matters much.

God, he smells good. He smells like you should tear him to shreds, figuratively, make that small lump of his seedsac flatten out. You want to taste every inch of his skin, get his material in your hair eating his nook, all that.

But, you also know from experience that going slowly, and being as gentle as possible makes the finish that much better for all involved.

Your minitrations to his neck and fins- held in your hands and being stroked lightly -have him panting, possibly unbeknownst to him grinding his ass into your bonebulge. He whines out loud at the loss of attention when you let go of one fin, but your pushing his shirt up and trailing your fingertips over the gills on his sides makes him keen.

"Fuck, Sol, hurry _up_!” He whines, squirming in your grasp and shuddering when you bite his neck, near his gill. “Please, please, I can’t take it.”

You press on the lump of his material and he sobs, hips bucking. Maybe you are being a little cruel. You lift him up and carry him to your block, peppering his face with kisses, and the tension in his shoulders and back seems to relax a little.

You set him on the edge of the platform and strip him slowly, kissing him again. He whines into your mouth, gripping the front of your shirt. You want to just fuck him into the mattress, make him scream your name and _beg_ to come, until his voice is hoarse.

But.

That’s not something you’ll do. You want to be gentle with him, because the noises he makes are better, and the way he wraps himself around you afterwards is nicer, and because you feel like you should treat him better. He’s never complained, but the few times you’ve been able to hold off on the roughness, he’s seemed more affectionate to you.

And there’s something to be said about going slow.

He pulls your clothes off and latches onto your neck, keening when you stroke his sides. Poor thing, he’s been in heat for a few nights now, but only swallowed his pride an hour ago and decided to visit. You let him pull your pants down, still petting him as lightly as you dare, little tickles of psiioniics skittering over his skin where your hands aren’t able to reach.

"Fuck, Sol, hurry, _please_!” He whimpers, pushing himself back on the mattress and spreading his legs, his bulge slicking against his thighs and his nook dribbling onto the sheets. At this angle, you can see his wastechute, and fuck, _fuck_ his material is dripping on it, too. “Fuckin, I need you, please.”

You crawl over him and shit, he’s stroking your bulges, moaning like he’s the one being touched. You pull his hands back and kiss him, pushing into his nook slowly, groaning. You have to hold his hips to keep him from rushing, barely holding yourself back from slamming forward into the chill heat. Soon enough, you’re fully sheathed in him, panting into his neck while you try to get your bearings and he tries to make you go faster.

You lift his hips and tuck a pillow under him, kissing his throat and chest softly as you roll your hips. He moans, gripping the sheets enough to tear them, chirping a little when you focus on hitting that one spot inside him. You keep kissing him, licking his skin and tasting salt and sweat and his scent, and it’s nearly enough to drive you over the edge already.

He moves his hips with yours, gasping little orders for faster or harder, most of which you ignore, until he’s writhing, one hand tangled in his bulge and the other at the gills on the side, stroking them. His thighs are shivering, and you kiss his fin sweetly, breathe in his scent.

"How does it feel?" You ask, flicking your tongue over one of the tines there.

His reply is a wordless warble as he comes, coating himself with violet and making a good-sized puddle around his hips. His back arches to where his shoulders lift off the bed and he grabs you around the chest, yanks you onto him, all the while begging for you to keep moving.

You comply, letting go a bit and slamming forward harder, and soon enough you come too, not bothering trying to pull out. His heat- like yours, of course -comes twice a sweep, so you’ve come to know that he doesn’t want you to use a bucket anyway. Something about being filled making his cramps fade, you think.

He’s sobbing by the end of it, his stomach flat again and the pillow under him completely ruined by the flood of material. You kiss his face and lick his tears, purring soothingly, and he just clings to you, letting you take him to your coon and falling asleep on your chest, spent.

**Author's Note:**

> Eridan begging for things is the best~  
> if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
